Light Wings Dark Wings
by Firehedgehog
Summary: small one-shots, ficcies and mini ficcies on the kid icarus uprising universe, suggestions welcome
1. Reflections

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising. Heck, I've just barely finished fighting Dark Pit for the first time.

**Reflections**

By: Firehedgehog

He was dark, yet not evil. Sure destruction could be fun, but he took no glee in it as the beings of the underworld did.

His life... existence? Was short compared to his light counterpart. He was born of a cracked mirror, and for that his soul was his own.

Pit: the original... to his annoyance, was horribly naive person. But they were both very young in angel years, pretty much the only angels really.

Sometimes he really wanted to murder Pit and the goddess Palutena horribly, they were light and he was born of the dark.

And really, what was up with the way the two chatted even during boss battles?

Yet Pit was his, his light, his rival. No one else was was allowed to kill the light angel but him.

But, he really had no true urge to kill his light counterpart now a days. Kind of hard when they would sacrifice themselves for you, and the fact that he knew Pit loved him even with all the problems his existence caused.

But if Pit and that damn light Goddess Palutena, called him that damn nickname one more time...

Well, he'd think of something.

He was Dark Pit after all.

END


	2. Hunger

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising. Heck, I've just barely finished fighting Dark Pit for the first time.

**Hunger**

By: Firehedgehog

Dark pit frowned as his stomach grumbled angrily, it had been days since he'd last eaten. Being dark but not evil wasn't easy, every being from the underworld hated him. Seeing his a traitor, and they attacked him all the time... making getting food not easy.

Then there was the beings of Skyworld and so on, sure Pit and the Goddess Palutena left him alone... but to the rest he was an abomination.

At the moment, the rather hungry dark angel was sitting in a tree. He was hidden from sight, and watching Pit hilarious attempts at flying without Palutena 's power.

Not that he'd admit that without Pandoras power it had taken quite a few tries to get his flying past short hops. But he flew quite well now, and he could smirk knowing that he flew at no ones power but his own.

Red eyes did flinch though, when Pit slammed into the ground rather painfully.

Right below his tree.

"Ah, so hard. I'll get it soon," Pit sighed, as the angel got up to his feet he looked up. Blue eyes widened as they met red, and a large smile came to his face.

"Pittoo!" Pit said happily at his counterpart, Dark Pit felt a twitch form at the damn nickname.

"Stop calling me that," Dark pit grumbled, he he slipped from his tree branch to the ground.

"Its been forever, how are you?" the light angel asked happily.

"It's been twelve days," dark pit said dryly, then became annoyed as his stomach roared in it demand for food.

"Oh! that's right its lunchtime," Pit cheered, always happy at the thought of food.

Before Dark Pit could knew it, he was sitting on the ground on top of a blanket. Pit was was pulling a lot of food from a picnic basket, and happily placed a heaping plate of food in his hands.

The dark angel peered in disbelief, he was being fed?

Well he might as well enjoy the free food while he could.

Of course, he would never admit that spending time with his light was very nice too.

END


	3. Me, myself and I

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising. Heck, I've just barely finished fighting Dark Pit for the first time.

**Me, myself and I**

By: Firehedgehog

The Goddess Palutena would admit she was a bit stressed, she was used to Pit quirks and some of Dark Pits quirks also. After all he had been born a dark reflection, of her cute little angel.

What she wasn't use to was this, some idiot had decided that the best way to destroy both light and dark angel was to merge that into one being.

Right now said idiot, a monster was under guard in a cell in hopes they'd know hoe to reverse this.

Pit's and dark pits new self thankfully looked mostly like her Pit. His hair was a touch darker then normal, but not too noticeable unless you were looking for it. Clothing was normal, except he had Dark Pits pin and black scarf. His eyes though were the most noticeable difference, red and blue eyes had become a beautiful amethyst color.

He was also a bit smug, since he had Dark pits power of flight... hadn't he lost that power back to Pandora? Guess not. She was unclear if Pit would still be able to fly by himself once they were themselves again.

"I'll call you Pitthree," she said happily.

"Please don't," he sighed with a voice closer to dark Pits.

END... maybe continued later.


	4. Cracked

I don't own nothing, but the fic and anything original. I just wish the fan following was bigger with more fans. This one came to me in a dream.

Reviews makes me happy, and you can catch me randomly on skype under the same name, and hotmail also if you'd like to chat :D

**Cracked**

By: Firehedgehog

No.. no... no, why couldn't he get out.

His hands banged at the magical glass to no relief, but he didn't even make a dent or pass through.

A foot was coming closer, ready to meet the mirror surface.

He had to escape, he didn't want to be shattered.

The foot smashed through the mirror.

He shattered.

OoOoO

Dark Pit woke with a strangled cry sitting up as he did, his hands reaching forward as if to make sure nothing was there. With a sigh of relief he fell back onto the now sweaty sheets, his red eyes blinked and he reminded himself that he was in Palutena home with Pit a room away.

There was no mirror of truth there, and he wasn't trapped inside and shattered like the dream.

He shivered, wondering if a fate such as that could have awaited him that day.

The door to his room opened, he stared up to see Pit standing there with sleepy concern.

"Its nothing," he said gruffly.

But he didn't protest when his twin, his lighter half pulled him to his room and non sweaty bed and pulled him under the covers to sleep. He didn't even realize he feel sleep, till he woke in the morning hugging his counterpart like a life line.

He would never admit how grateful for Pit he was at that moment.

END


	5. Alone

I don't own nothing, but the fic and anything original. I just wish the fan following was bigger with more fans. This one came to me in a dream.

Reviews makes me happy, and you can catch me randomly on skype under the same name, and hotmail also if you'd like to chat :D

**Alone**

By: Firehedgehog

Pit had been alone for a very long time before his beloved Goddess had claimed him as her own, he remembered those long ago days as a hatchling wondering after Medusa turned the other angels into stone.

He survived, but barely.

He could still remember those dark moments a monster of Hades army damaged his wings before they were mature enough to fly.

It had been a horribly dark time in his life, his battered and bleeding body had healed but flight was taken from him.

What use was a flightless angel, there was no way he could do anything more.

And... it wasn't like he had the other angels there to teach him to fly now anyway, since he knew that by now the other angels souls from there stone prisons had moved on.

So he had walked on, getting stronger. Doing his best as the last angel could, ina world being overrun by Medusa.

Medusa, who had destroyed his race in her revenge against her sister Palutena. The angels were only destroyed because Palutena had created them.

That had led the small angel, still basically a hatchling to help rescue the Goddess of light.

Then she had given him flight.

Even if only for five minute intervals.

The rest had become history.

Yet.. he had been alone still in so many ways.

Sure there were the Centurion, but the many winged beings were not angels.

It had been a shock and a relief when Dark Pit had been born.

He was no longer alone.

It did not matter was that Dark Pit was born from a mirror and half his own soul.

He was finally not alone.

END


	6. Guilt

I don't own nothing, but the fic and anything original. I just wish the fan following was bigger with more fans. This one came to me in a dream.

Reviews makes me happy, and you can catch me randomly on skype under the same name, and hotmail also if you'd like to chat :D

**Guilt**

By: Firehedgehog

Palutena was a Goddess of light, she was older then humanity but younger then some gods. She had done many things humanity would sing praises for, but as a Goddess she sometimes had to show the cruel side of light.

Sometimes... she felt like a monster.

But Light had to be good, but a be careful what you wish feel to it sometimes.

Then Medusa because corrupted, fell.. became a monster.

Of course she had taken down her sister, cursed her for the darkness and red rivers she spawned.

Her sister, was no longer beautiful... for her for now reflected her true self. It would only ever change back if Medusa truly repented what she had done.

It was during a quiet time that she created her angels, they were all so darling.

She was there mother, there father and big sister all in one.

They created families, and she was content to watch there peaceful lives when she wasn't having problems with Medusa or the other gods.

Then Medusa decided to strike hard and in ways that nearly destroyed her, captured she was forced to watch as Medusa stones her angels, turning them into statues.. a graveyard of captured souls.

She could only cry, for she herself didn't have the ability to reverse this curse.

Her children were dead, there souls trapped til they'd finally moved on.

Then... Pit had come.

The last of her beloved children, flightless wings but an unbroken soul and spirit.

And still a hatchling in so many ways.

But he'd freed her, and she'd given him flight. Wishing more then anything that it hadn't been a monster that destroyed his wings, for its tainted claws scared them in ways even she couldn't heal... and no other gods could heal.

She'd taken him home of course, no matter how he fought he was still to young to look after himself. And he never left, both finding themselves happier with teh other there.

Palutena had never had a chance to actually be mother to her angels once they'd looked after themselves, but when would look into those pure blue eyes and loved Pit like a mother would and sometimes an older sister to him.

Yet... she felt Guilt, it was because of her that Medusa had murdered her children and among them Pits parents and family.

The Goddess of light couldn't create more angels, the thought turned her stomach.

So Pit remained the last.

Till Dark Pit.

She didn't know what to think at that point.

END


	7. This isn't Pity

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising. My butt was kicked on the online portion of the game, damn you 23Blenders!

Requested by 23Blenders

prompt: conversation and thinking with Pittoo and Palutena

**This isn't Pity**

By: Firehedgehog

Dark Pit would admit that Palutena made him a bit nervous, he was Pits other half and represented Pits darker thoughts.. which were sadly very little other then flight jealousy and giving the mirror very little to work with.

He had all of Pits memories, since before that day there had been no separation between him and his other. In fact to his annoyance there still wasn't much separation between them, during the three years Pits body had gone around as the chaos kins toy he'd found out a few things about there connection.

If Pit died, he would definitely die. Pit had most of the soul between them, if he died his soul would slingshot back to Pit and would either merge completely or leave the poor angel with Multiple personality disorder... of this didn't count already.

He found he depended on being able to feel the others self, and now and then he'd feel Pits emotions and sometimes reflections of Pits injuries. Through this he knew that Pit loved him, loved him even with his darker shades of coloring and didn't see him as an abomination.

How could he hate someone when he could always feel their love around him like a cocoon? Yet... the Goddess Palutena worried him, for while he had Pits memories from there splitting he had no idea what she thought and she had thought him an abomination when he was first created.

"I'm surprised to see you here, its a wonderful day outside," a voice said, Dark Pit blinked from where he was reading in the library where Pit or himself rarely went.

"Its a rest day, even Pit is sleeping," Dark Pit responded, seeing that it was the Goddess Palutena herself in her usual style of dress.

"I know, he was in the kitchen earlier getting burgers," Palutena grinned, Dark Pit rolled his eyes. Pit lived off meat, but he found himself liking salads a bit more then his other half.

Dark Pit stayed silent and frowned a bit when the green haired woman sat in the chair across him, for once her smile wasn't as wide as usual.

"Do you dislike me?" she asked a bit sadly, he looked at her shocked.

"What.. no.. just no," Dark Pit said shocked, for while he may be annoyed by the cheerful attitude sometimes he didn't dislike her.

"I was wondering, since you seem to avoid me," She said softly.

"I do not wish your Pity," Dark Pit said quietly, with a start the Goddess stared at him.

"I don't do Pity Dark Pit," she said seriously.

"You didn't call me Pittoo," he said surprised.

"I know you don't like it, but your always so serious compared to Pit and need to be teased now and then. Mind you, it would help if you chose a name other then Dark Pit," she sighed, and he felt a sudden terror at that thought. It was bad enough to be a part of a soul torn from its main part, but to change his name driving even more a wedge between his other half.

He couldn't do it, not that he would ever admit to what his reasons were.

"No thank you, I am who I am," he finally said, Palutena nodded.

"I owe you an apology, if I knew you were more then a mirror construct at the mirror i would have not have called you an abomination. You have a pure soul, even if it seems a slightly darker shade since you were born through the mirror. Do you want to know why I don't hate darkness, even though i fight the underworld when it goes past its allowed boundaries?" she asked.

"That... would be helpful," he said faintly.

"Gods and Goddesses are born from the universe, and nothing is one sided unless they make it that way. I am the Goddess of light and i am not one sided, like mortals say there can not be light without darkness. There is balance, and even gods have balance. I guide the mortals with gentle light," she said, then sighed.

"And smash the monsters with Pit to protect them," Dark pit responded.

"True, but i also have another function as light... one i haven't had to use in thankfully in a thousand years. I am the gentle light of guidance, but I am also the searing hot light that smites the faithless by the millions if the universe calls for it," she said in a very quiet voice, and he stared her in shock.

"You... smite.." he said in shock, he really couldn't see it.

"Long ago, and i hope to never again to take that duty up. Yet.. it will happen, just hopefully far far away," Palutena said, then got up.

"As i said I don't do pity Dark Pit, for while you are a literally version of a dark side I have a dark side too... its just not visible," Palutena said, and walked away.

Dark Pit still didn't know what to think of the Goddess, but from there on he didn't avoid her.

END


	8. Milk

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

**Milk**

By: Firehedgehog

The sound of soft humming and a few words filled the air, tumbling mid back hair fell like a curtain around a female form on a rocking chair. Great white wings arched from her back, she was beautiful yet tired for only a few hours ago she had given birth to her little ones egg and the egg hatched.

Violet eyes stared down into the red scrunched face looked up at her with watery blue eyes.

"What a beautiful babe you are, you already have your papa's cowlick," she grinned, gently touching the brunette curl on the top of his head.

She blinked back her own tears, at the thought of her husband.

Had it only been three months since an underworld monster had killed him.

She winced and looked down at her little son, who was a rather hungry little hatchling.

"Take it easy, my milks not going anywhere," she mused smiling.

"My little hatchling, my little Pit," she whispered, and began singing to him again thinking of the future, not knowing how little time she had.

END


	9. Little Girl in Black

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

**Little Girl in Black**

By: Firehedgehog

It was after Medusa was defeated the first time (not that he knew he'd fight her 25 years later again) that Pit met her, she was a cute little human girl with light brownish hair.

She hated dresses, and kept stealing her brothers old armour and practice sword.

s

She also hated her name, and he never found it out in the little time he knew her. She told him to call her G, and she wanted to be a fighter.

A female fighter... that didn't happen often.

She didn't know he was an angel, for Pit had disguised himself as a human boy with his wings hidden. He had borrowed a disguise type ring to hide his wings, Palutena had actually thought it was cute how he was wandering about.

Pit found himself enjoying the little girl, and taught her a few rather useful sword attacks that would help against stronger monsters and other things.

But he did have a few questions.

Why did she always wear black.

He really hoped the answer was a joke.

"Because if people won't let me become a swords woman I'm gonna be a Dark Lord silly," she grinned.

Yeah, he really hoped it was a joke.

Then Palutena called him away, trouble was being caused by a monster summoned by an idiot.

When he returned it was a week later, and the little girl was missing.

He hoped she was okay.

It was later after Hades defeat that he finally got a good look at Gaols face, and wanted to sigh.

Apparently his little girl in black hadn't been joking.

At least she wasn't evil anymore with the cursed armour no longer in control.

END


	10. Mother

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

Happy mothers Day to everyone, this is just a special update chappy for this special day

**Mother**

By: Firehedgehog

Palutena knew something was up, for one thing Dark Pit and Pit were being much too quiet.

Curious of what the two angels were doing, the Goddess of light began to look for them.

Looking into Pits room, or rather there room she found it empty with the bed surprisingly made.

"No dirty laundry either," she said in surprise.

Even more curious, she began to look other places.

Not the training ground.

Nor the kitchens.

They weren't even in the place she callled there hideaway, in a section of the gardens they hanged out in often.

Sighing she even checked the hot springs.

No angels sighted at all.

A bit frustrated she left to go relax in her temple, turning into her private area she froze.

There stood both Pit and dark, Pit was smiling while Dark was smirking a bit.

What was surprising was that the table was her favourite meal with gifts wrapped in cute paper.

"Happy Mothers day," Pit chirped out happily, and Palutena smiled and had to stop herself from crying happily.

END


	11. The Girl's Dig the Sword

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

**The Girl's Dig the Sword**

By: Firehedgehog

Magnus was a late born child, his mother and father already greying and not as energetic as needed for a child. Because of that he'd mostly run wild in his town, till the blacksmith grabbed him and taught him swords. The blacksmith had been a swordsman in the army in his youth, and brought the out of control child to controlled.

The sword craft was amazing and he was hooked, and when his parents died at age nine the man took the child in.

The man helped him through his grief and had him earning his keep by helping around and learning to blacksmith. By the time he was thirteen he'd gained a lot of muscles, and had the skills to start his own blacksmith and the ability of a swordman... well a mostly.

"Your a man now, and a man begins his own journey to his Destiny," the blacksmith said as Magnus readied for his journey, he was very excited. "Oh, you'll keep growing and you'll need a sword for that future reach." the man said and passed him a long cloth wrapped object.

Magnus jaw dropped at the large glorious sword revealed, and hoped he'd be big enough to use it soon.

And girls liked big guys with swords, he'd seen them throw themselves at soldiers. And at age thirteen, girls were becoming very interesting.

"Thank you sir," he said happily.

And with that Magnus began his journey to get stronger and gain the skills needed, he didn't know if in the end he would join the army or not. He liked fighting and for money sounded interesting, but he just didn't know.

Two months later he met a run away, a run away that was a girl pretending to be a boy. She liked black and actually slammed him to his butt with one move, he had to learn that move.

They travelled together, and he soon had quite the crush on her as she grew into womanhood over the following years.

Who apparently and a crush on a boy named Pit still, a boy who had taught her the awesome sword moves.

But he did have something Pit didn't have, he had her name.

Ha, take that Pit!

And sooner or later she'd like him back, girls dig the big swords.

END


	12. Blank

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

**Blank**

By: Firehedgehog

Gifted to 23Blenders for a name!

If there was a part of his life Pit regretted, it was a small thing.

It was years ago, after his meeting with G, he'd once again disguised himself as mortal... and then had lost his Laurel crown in an accident.. and also his memory.

Yeah, he'd gotten amnesia and had no memory for a year.

Well, at least he hadn't been a ring.

His first memory was waking with his head hurting, but with no memories. He couldn't remember how to do anything pretty much, and it had been a relief that before he'd woken that day a mortal family had found him.

He'd been cared for like a baby, learning to crawl, walk.. talk and care for himself.

The one thing that horrified him was when they finally were able to ask him a question.

"What is your name?"

Pit had been horrified, he didn't know his own name...

"I.. I don't know," the boy and unknown angel responded.

"Well, lets figure one out for now," the mother said kindly as she shooed the children off to the daily chores around the family farm.

It was hours later when all of the children were free from chores and playing that a name came to him, or rather just missed him. The oldest Boy was playing darts, when he missed and almost hit the brunette.

"Sorry, the boy said picking the dart off the ground.

"No its my fault, I should have moved when you started playing. No what.. lets call me Dart," Pit grinned, and in some ways he always seemed to be darting about at high speeds.

And Pit became Dart.

Dart, was happy.

Then plague went through the country, people fell dead faster then healers could heal them.

Then word came, the plague was caused by monsters that were being attracted for some reason to the land.

Then, the plague came to the farm. The youngest fell ill first, and a battle against the illness began. Dart found himself running himself exhausted to keep up with chores, and worse monsters were everywhere.

Then.. he knew.

The monsters wanted him, he who didn't know who he was or even his own name.

That night he stared at the sleeping family, they had taken him in and healed him. And now, he was a danger to them and everyone else by drawing the monsters.

He didn't want to leave, he'd spent a year here and he was happy. What would happen when he left, he'd take the monsters with him.. but then what?

"I'm sorry," Dart whispered, and packed the few things he now owned and a bit of food... and left in the pitch black of the night.

The landscape seemed to blur by as he ran, his legs burned from the constant running. It was two days later that the monsters tracked him down again.

"Help..." he cried as there attacks hit, his body skidding across the ground and wondering how he was surviving attacks that would kill others.

Then light covered him, and he vanished just before the final attack would have fit.

OoOoO

Dart yelped as he fell on his butt on a stone floor, he took deep breaths and looked around in confusion.

"Oh Pit, I was so worried. I couldn't seem to find you at all!" a voice called and he found himself engulfed in a warm hug, and all he could see was emerald hair.

"Ah... do I know you?" Dart asked, and the woman pulled away shock on her face.

"Pit... please tell me your joking," she said, and he noticed she was twisting a golden laurel crown in her hands.

"I've kind of have total amnesia," Dart said scooting away from the strange women.

"Your my angel Pit, this isn't allowed," she said unhappily.

"Um.. don't angels have wings?" he said to what had to be a crazy lady. Then she grinned and reached for his hand, and pulled off at what seemed to be nothing but turned out to be a ring.

RrrrriiiiPPP

Dart could only stare in shock at the pair of white wings that had ripped from his clothing, okay... it was apparently because he was an angel that drew the monsters to him.

"I've never tried healing amnesia before," the woman said tapping her lip, then placed the laurel crown on his head. And he felt more secure for some reason, once it was there.

"Don't loose it this time, it's not easy to create a new one," she grinned, and helped him to his feet.

"O... kay," he said blinking.

"I'm the Goddess Palutena Pit, its a bit strange to reintroduce myself," she said with a light laugh.

"Pits apparently my name... but call me Dart please, at least till i remember who Pit is," he asked her, she stared a moment then nodded.

"That's fine," Palutena said.

It would take three years for her to be able to heal his mind, and to his sadness he realized that some memories were gone from before the amnesia.

Once he was used to himself again, did Palutena let him out again. The first thing he did was check on the humans that had taken him in. Pit had to stop himself from crying seeing them, from where he flew he could see they missed him still.

He wanted to be to go down there and live there again, just be Dart a mortal boy who did chores and didn't have to fights. But if he did the monsters would be pulled here again, and they'd get sick again.. and he was glad to see everyone alive and healthy down there.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to the busy farm.

Why did happiness hurt?

END


	13. Scream

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

This sadly had to be written, why.. i even have no clue.

**Scream**

By: Firehedgehog

It was as if the sun was swallowed by endless darkness, that was the only warning the beings known as angels had.

Faces peered up, too see the horrible viable of Medusa looking down on them.

"Pitful toys of Palutena," Medusa snarled "Your Goddess will soon be as doomed as yourself" she laughed.

They tried to flee, there screams filled the area and wings tried to fly but were forced down by monsters.

Then...

It was quiet.

It was a ruined town of angel statues, there faces filled with horror.

Laughing Medusa left, her army of monsters leaving as she did.

"Mama..." a voice called, crawling out of a small hidy hole was a small hatchling who had been playing hide and seek with other hatchlings. Tears slipped down from sapphire eyes as they gazed on what had been a beautiful city of angels, but now a stone graveyard of ruins.

"Mama..." The hatchling screamed falling to the ground in horror.

And Pit became an orphan and the last of his race in just a few minutes.

END


	14. Bad Luck

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

Its thirteen, that's why

**Bad Luck**

By: Firehedgehog

There were some days that's Dark Pit, really confused Pit. He knew they were two sides of one soul, and while never admitted out loud they were really one being.

But this, left him scratching the back of his head.

"Dark Pit..." he said trailing off, as his darker half gave him a suspicious glare.

"What!" Dark Pit said glaring.

"Why... Are you wearing... well all that. All that seemed to be several rabbit foots and there things known as lucky charms.

"It's Friday the thirteenth," Dark Pit finally said.

"And?" Pit asked confused.

"And you broke a mirror, seven years bad luck... and that means I have double the bad luck today," Dark Pit said. Pit stared at him in disbelief, this was insanely weird.

"Viridi is going to kill you over those rabbits," Pit winced.

"That's bad luck too! You bad luck generator!" Dark Pit yelled pointing at him, Pit then stared at the red bloodshot eyes and sighed.

"When was the last time you slept?" Pit asked his other half.

"Sleep is for the weak and its bad luck to sleep," Dark Pit yelled, he would have continued to yell if Pit hadn't knocked him out.

"Better get Palutena to look at him, probably a messed up monster ability," Pit said dragging his darker half to the Goddess.

That, and make sure Dark Pit got some sleep.

END


	15. Dark Rabbit

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

Requested by 23Blender because of Bad Luck

**Dark Rabbit**

By: Firehedgehog

Once Dark Pit found himself sane again, and cured of the monster curse, he went right asleep. No one saw him for three days, other then zombie bathroom runs and food randomly vanishing from the kitchen.

Finally he was aware of the world again, and getting ready to hide.

Viridi was pissed at him, and now that he was normal again he knew she'd arrive at any time.

"Going somewhere?" the childlike Goddess of Nature smirked as he tried to escape the building.

"Viridi," Dark Pit said trying to sound calm, but the manic look in her eyes made him want to run more then a sugar high Pit did.

"Dark Dark.. dear Little Dark Pit, you killed rabbits in your cursed state... my rabbits. So now your going to learn a lesson," Viridi said doing that creepy laugh she sometimes did, he swore and ran for it.

He made it three feet, before blackness claimed him.

OoOoO

"Oh, so cute," Palutena said gaining Pits attention, Blinking Pit saw her picking up a small black rabbit that was asleep.

"Wow, so fluffy," Pit said cheerfully, petting its lush fur.

"It's good work on my part," a female voice said, and Viridi appeared.

"Don't tell me," Palutena said looking at the rabbit, who woke up opening familiar red eyes.

"I introduce the Dark Rabbit also known as Dark Pit, he now gets to be a rabbit for killing mine," Viridi said rather cheerfully.

"Still so cute, how long will it last?" Palutena said looking at Dark pit, who looked a bit freaked out, Pit was also looking on with a bit of horror now.

"Three days, you know... its just not even," Viridi said, then peered at Pit.

"He would be cute too," Palutena said.

"Wait, lets talk about this," Pit protested.

'Idiot' Dark Pit thought at the new white rabbit a few hours later, of course Pit being Pit seemed to take vicious delight in eating the carrots.

END


	16. One

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

**One**

By: Firehedgehog

Dark Pit didn't know when he realized it, he had fought it many times but he kept being drawn to Pit's side. He's wanted to be original, different...

But the thought of being his own person, was terrifying.

He could in fact grow to being totally different then Pit, but.., would he cease to exist if he grew to far apart.

Oh, he knew he was only part of Pits soul broken away by the mirror but if Pit died... he was gone also.

How many times had he stayed at the temple in the guest room, to find himself waking in bed with Pit, drawn to his lighter half.

In fact at the moment he had awoken in Pits bed, his 'twin' was gripping him like a teddy bear and it was calming.

The only difference between them was his body was darker shadings and his personality was a bit more quite and.. well emo. He didn't need to talk, Pit always said what needed to be said anyway.

They were one soul in two bodies, a bit of multiple personality disorder.

Not that he'd tell Pit though. He knew from Pits memories from when they'd been one, that he was lonely.

He wasn't lonely now, as either Dark Pit or Pit.

"Dark...?" a sleep muffled voice said, he blinked to see Pit had woken.

"It's fine, Go to sleep," Dark Pit said, feeling amused at the shortening of his name to just Dark.

"Mnnn... okay," Pit said, and was gone back to dreamland.

"We might be one person and two bodies, but I'll keep it secret... it's better this way," Dark whispered, then cuddling closer to his light side he fell asleep.

END


	17. Mirror

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

**Mirror**

By: Firehedgehog

There were many stories about the mirror of truth, what it reflects comes into existence as an evil version in the underworld army.

Pit and Palutena of course brought the Mirror to its end, but not before creating one more being from a cracked mirror.

In most time lines, Pit foot would be one millimetre to the left, in this it was one millimetre more to the right.

The Mirror when copying would grasp the beings soul as they reflected and copy, but because of that little millimetre the mirror. The mirror would take a shard of there soul and grow it onto the evil copy of the original.

This didn't happen there, Pit hit it one millimetre off causing the soul to not grow and copy complete.

Dark was only a splinter off of Pit, his birth from the mirror traumatic and confusing, and still in flux he fought his other half refusing to admit he wasn't the original.

Yet...

It would work out in the end.

END


	18. Talk the talk

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

**Talk the talk**

By: Firehedgehog

It was amusing and cute, this Palutena would admit.

It was also very annoying some days, especially right away in the morning.

Worse, they didn't even seem to realize they did it.

Once there were no Battles and Dark Finally admitted he lived there, and shared a room with Pit... so cute.. she had to take more pictures... they'd always been side by side.

Fighting practice, baths, everything with a rare time one wandered off without the other.

Thankfully twin speak didn't pop up to often, just at weird times where there seemed to no filter between the two.

At that Palutena frowned, she had to talk to Viridi.

Viridi was able to look at souls easier, and she worried.

She hoped it was nothing.

END


	19. A Father's Goodbye

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, no matter how much I'd love to own kid Icarus Uprising.

This... is kinda a fathers day fic, yet a rather depressing one. happy Fathers day?

**A Father's Goodbye**

By: Firehedgehog

_He died before his child was born._

That was what was happening to him.

Really, how was his beloved going to deal with his death this cloth to birthing her egg.

Three months till she'd lay there egg, three months till there little hatchling would hatch.

He coughed, red blood dripping down his face. But it wasn't anything compared to the damage to his chest, the underworld monster had done a great deal of damage to him.

His breathing was coming out in catchy rasps now, the world fading to a greyness of death.

Yet... the light was beautiful above.

"I... love.. you.." he whispered to his wife and unborn child, as his soul was loosened from its mortal coil.

TBC


End file.
